prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Young
Bethany Young was a 17 year old Radley Sanitarium patient that was murdered and later identified as Alison DiLaurentis. Bethany was originally from Bryn Mawr, a town only ten miles from Rosewood. Biography After escaping from Radley one night, she ended up on the DiLaurentis' backyard and was hit in the back of the head with a shovel and buried alive underneath the gazebo foundation. Bethany's body was found by builders when Maya St.Germain and her family moved into the DiLaurentis House and knocked down the gazebo to make a studio. Bethany might have been dressed in the same yellow top Alison wore the night she went missing and her 'Jenna Thing' bracelet according to Jason. In the post mortem report, the body was identified as that of Alison DiLaurentis' for unknown reasons. Based on what CeCe Drake told Detective Holbrook in "A is for Answers", Bethany's killer is the same person who is still trying to kill Ali. In "Miss Me x 100", the Rosewood Police Chief confirmed the identity of the Jane Doe in a televised press conference, "I've called this press conference because we received confirmation tonight that the name of the victim, that was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young. She was a 17 year old patient at the Radley Institution, and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was allegedly kidnapped..." Series |-|Season 1= Pilot At the end of the episode, Jane Doe's body is discovered and identified as Alison's. Her funeral is held at the end of the episode. The Jenna Thing In this episode it is revealed that Jane Doe received a blunt force head trauma but died of suffocation. |-|Season 2= Save the Date Spencer and Aria break into the morgue at Rosewood Community Hospital and read the autopsy report carried out on "Alison's" body. Jane Doe had been hit from behind or was running away when she had been hit on the head. The wound had come from a curved, blunt object (which Spencer believes to be her old field hockey stick). However, the impact had not killed her immediately. The autopsy found her lungs to be filled with dirt, implying that she had been inhaling dirt in the last moments before her death. This basically means her assailant had struck her, either knocking her unconscious or otherwise paralyzing her defenses, and proceeded to bury her alive. Over My Dead Body We come to learn that the "curved, blunt object" Jane Doe was hit with was a shovel and she was also buried alive with it. |-|Season 3= It Happened "That Night" "Alison's" body is stolen from her grave by two members of The A-Team, one in a black hoodie and a blonde girl in a red coat. This Is A Dark Ride Alison's body is found in the ice cooler at the Halloween Ghost Train Party, after Toby and Noel fight, Toby knocking Noel into knocking the Cooler down, showing a black body bag. |-|Season 4= Turn of the Shoe Mrs. DiLaurentis reveals that when identifying the body found in their backyard all she needed to see was the yellow blouse to confirm it was Alison. Now You See Me, Now You Don't It revealed that Alison was pulled out of the ground where she had been buried alive the night she went missing by Mrs. Grunwald, meaning she did not die that night. Whose body was found remains unknown. This leads Emily to ask "If Alison's been alive this whole time then whose funeral did we go to?" Who's In The Box? Whilst visiting Alison's grave Hanna says that she has a theory: whoever was buried in Ali’s place still died, and she had to have been placed under the gazebo before it was filled with cement. This means that a girl must have gone missing around the same time that Ali did, and if they find out who, they can connect her to someone they know and solve the case. The girls realize that the body was identified as Ali because it was important that everyone believed that she was dead. Later on Hanna searches for other girls who went missing the same time as Alison and finds Sara Harvey from Courtland. She went missing Labour Day Weekend and Hanna sets up a meeting with her friends, Tina and Claire. It is revealed that Sara was very similar to Alison, both in appearance and personality. Sara went missing the day after Alison, however, meaning she cannot be in Alison's grave as she was seen after the cement was poured over the gazebo. The Liars later on pay their respects to whomever is in Alison's grave. Bite Your Tongue Whilst speaking to Detective Holbrook, Hanna realises that dental records would have been used to identify the body found in Alison's backyard. Following a clue from a book she is reading, she believes A must have swapped the dental records of Alison and Jane Doe in order for the body to be passed off as Alison's. She goes to the dentist to try and discover who could have swapped the records by looking at patients who visited the dentist following the discovery of Jane Doe's body as she believes this could lead her to 'A'. However, she is attatcked by 'A' who steals the sheets and shreds them. Unbridled Following Paige's tip that Alison is alive to the Rosewood PD, Holbrook visits Jessica and tells her that they are exhuming the bones in Alison's grave to check they are actually hers as evidence has suggested it is not. The Liars discuss who could possibly be in Alison's grave and mention the fact that CeCe was wearing the same top as Alison the night she went missing. Spencer later on asks Jason if he is sure the girl he saw with Melissa in the yellow top was CeCe. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 The Rosewood Police Chief hold a televised press conference, stating that they've just received confirmation that the name of the victim, that was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young. She was a 17 year old patient at the Radley Institution, and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was allegedly kidnapped. Run, Ali, Run Ezra tells Aria that he is looking for a connection between Mrs DiLaurentis and Bethany Young. When Aria questions him why, Ezra explains that he doesn't think he was to far off with his Mrs D theory, "Mrs D was on the board at Radley Sanitarium. Bethany was a patient there. Bethany was buried in her yard, in the same spot where Ali was buried". Aria picks up that Ezra thinks A killed Bethany and Mrs D, and Ezra telling her that would be a connection. At Radley Sanitarium, Eddie Lamb tells Spencer that he heard about Mrs DiLaurentis, and when Spencer says she doesn't really think it was a coincidence that Bethany Young was buried in the DiLaurentis backyard, Eddie says her he doesn't either. Spencer asks if Eddie knew Bethany well, and looking over his shoulder, Eddie tells her that if he did, he can't talk about it. Ripping open the envelope that was left for him, Ezra finds a drawing and wonders what it is. Walking over to him, Aria says that she thinks it Mrs DiLaurentis, and when Ezra asks how she can tell, Aria explains, "that's her house, she was obsessed with her roses, and she definitely wore scarves like that". Flipping the page over, Ezra reads the signature, "Bethany", and when Aria questions how many Bethany's he knows, he tells her just one, "and she was buried in Mrs DiLaurentis' backyard". Rewinding and going through the footage in slow motion, they spot who left the envelope, and when Aria asks Ezra if he knows who the person is, Ezra tells her that it is Eddie Lamb, "he works at Radley, and he's one of the people I interviewed for the book". Recognising the name, Aria mentions that Eddie Lamb was the one who Spencer talked to earlier, and that "he wouldn't tell her a thing. That it was against Radley policy", and when Ezra says that he must have had a change of heart. Notes *In September 2013, Marlene tweeted "There's a B in the box. #PLLclue" **As we know now, Bethany Young was the one buried in Ali's grave. Bethany starts with a "B". Gallery Janedoe.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E06 Bethany.jpg Horse.jpg Bethany drawing .jpg Drawing.jpg Drwings.jpg Mrs.Dilaurentis.jpg Bethany's drawing.jpg Bethany's drawings.jpg Falling from radley.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TV show character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Minor Characters